1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component mounting system and an electronic component mounting method for mounting an electronic component on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic component mounting system produces a mounting board by mounting an electronic component such as a package component that is sealed by a resin in advance on a printed board, a flexible board, or the like. In a package component, there is a device with high moisture sensitivity (moisture sensitive device, hereinafter abbreviated to MSD) in which humidity greatly influences mounting quality after reflow. In the MSD that is deteriorated by moisture absorption, there is a concern that material defects are generated on the mounting board in a production process of the mounting board. Therefore, a system is suggested for appropriately managing use of the MSD that is exposed to the atmosphere for mounting from a state of being kept such that a dry state is maintained by preventing moisture absorption (refer to PTL 1).
Meanwhile, even on the board on which the electronic component is mounted, deterioration may be generated which influences mounting quality such as warping of the board itself due to moisture absorption, peeling of a circuit pattern on the board, and rust on an electrode surface which is bonded to a terminal of the electronic component. Therefore, the board with high humidity sensitivity is delivered to a component mounting factory from a board maker in a packaged state using a humidity-proof bag which protects the board from humidity in the atmosphere. Then, component mounting work is performed with respect to the board that is picked up by opening the humidity-proof bag immediately prior.